User blog:Beri98/Cust - The Guardian of Shurima
Cust, The Guardian of Shurima is a custom champion in League of Legends. He has been the bodyguard of former Shuriman kings and emperors. He is always ready to sacrifice his own life in order to protect those he works for. In-Game Cust is a defensive supporter who protects his teammates. His abilities are able to negate great amounts of damage (to use that properly he needs to stand directly beside them) and his ultimate makes him the perfect meat-shield for hyper-carries. While he is good at protecting allies from taking damage, Cust does not have a direct disengage tool. His strongest crowd control can be super effective in combination with his team but needs time to build up. Abilities |description= After seconds Cust gains Protection of the Rising Sun. Upon taking damage from enemy Champions, Turrets or Epic Monsters Cust shines in the Light of the Rising Sun, gaining a shield of maximum health)}} that lasts for 3.5 seconds. Allies within the light radius also benefit from this shield. The cooldown is halved while out of combat. }} |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range= / |description= Cust creates a wave of sand that deals magic damage to the first enemy it hits and their movement speed for 1 second. For the next second the sand swirls around the target, dealing 80% of the initial damage to all nearby enemies and applying the full . Seal of Encryption can be applied to the primary target. |leveling= }} |range= / |description= Cust dashes to the target location. After a short delay he all enemies within that area. |description2= For the next 2 seconds all allies (including Cust) within the target area take reduced damage. This effect ends earlier if Cust leaves the area. |leveling= |leveling2= }} |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range= / |description= Cust applies the Seal of Encryption to his target, dealing magic damage and their movement speed for 0.2 seconds. |description2= After a 2 second delay the Seal closes, dealing magic damage and the target for 1.5 seconds. |description3= While the Seal of Encryption is active Cust and his allies can apply it to other emenies by attacking them. All Seals will close at the same time. |leveling= |leveling2= }} |range= / |description = Cust becomes the Bodyguard of an ally for 4 seconds. All damage taken by the Protected Ally is to Cust. Cust temporarily gains bonus resistances. |description2= Moving too far from each other cancels Bodyguard. The same effect occurs if Cust's health drops below . |leveling= |description3= }} Notes *'Passive, Protection of the Rising Sun:' With his passive ability Cust does not only have a shield for himself. He can support his entire team if he wants to by standing beside them. Damage taken by allies within the Sunlight is redirected to Cust's shield. :::The cooldown-reduction-effect makes this ability better for shorter skirmishes rather than extended fights. *'Q, Sand Grave:' Sand Grave is a simple skillshot that deals damage and slows enemies. Cust can use it to poke enemies or to restrict his enemies. The whirl-effect increases the danger of this ability slightly. And in addition Cust can spread his Seal of Encryption. *'W, Protectorate:' This ability may be Cust's main tool to close gaps either to allies or enemies. It synergizes with his Passive (he can keep allies in the Sunlight easier) and allows him to clear the target area. :::Also standing beside allies within the created zone grants them the damage reduction, so both he and them are forced to stand together for Cust's maximum effort. *'E, Encryption:' The Seal may not be a good disengage tool but it can be incredible strong in team fights. It is able to stun the entire enemy team if used properly. Like with his other abilities, Cust has to work together with his team. *'R, Bodyguard:' Bodyguard makes Cust a living shield for one ally, basically granting them kind of invincibility for 4 seconds.Yet Cust becomes extremely vulnerable to AoE damage, as he takes damage twice if both he and his ally are hit. Category:Custom champions